Reading Reality
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: Sam finds one of Chuck's newest books and decides to read through it.
1. Reading Reality

Wincest- Reading Reality

Disclaimer- Don't own... never did... *sighs dramatically* What a shame that is. *smirks*

Warnings- Wincest/Incest/Yaoi... Mentions of Chuck and his books, I guess.

Summary- Sam finds one of Chuck's newest books and decides to read through it.

-0-

Sam smiled softly as he looked through the library, carding through each book he found, and he stopped at a book that he thought he'd never find there.  
It was Chuck's latest book, about him and Dean.

Sam pulled it out and sat on a near-by stool, reading through the book.

It was like reading reality. But at the same time, it was… well, living what happened in the past all over again.

* * *

_"Sam!" Dean cried out into the pitch black forest and he looked around frantically. Their latest hunt had been a werewolf that had been hiding out in the forest where Dean was currently running around in._

_ He successfully killed the creature but now he couldn't find Sam, his Sammy. _Where the hell is he?_ Dean thought as he continued to run through the darkened mess of bushes and tree roots, trying not to trip in his haste to find his brother._

_ "Sammy!" He called out again and nearly sighed with relief when he heard a small whimper coming from his right and he found Sam leaning against a tree, bloodied and barely conscious. "Sam, oh my god, Sam!" Dean immediately knelt beside his baby brother and looked him over. "Sam, come on, stay with me."_

_ After saying that, Dean looked around to try and determine where they were and he turned back to Sam when he heard the sound of a car passing by the forest, which meant they were near a highway._

_ Wasting no time at all, Dean picked up Sam, despite how heavy his younger brother was, and proceeded to walk in the direction of the highway, desperate to find help._

* * *

Sam chuckled, blushing slightly. He didn't remember much of that… everything had been fuzzy after the fight with the werewolf, but he did remember being carried by Dean and he did remember hearing the whispers and promises that everything was going to be okay.

And everything did turn out okay.

Sam flipped to another page and started reading there.

* * *

_Dean slammed the door shut when he walked into the motel room and he stalked into the room._

_ His brother was okay, he was okay, and everything was fine. But that didn't stop Dean from being pissed at Sam for what happened._

_ "Sam!" He snapped and his younger brother looked up at him from his bed. "What the hell were you thinking?" Sam looked confused for a moment, until Dean started talking again. "You don't take on a fucking werewolf by yourself! Sam, you call for help! That thing could've killed you!"_

_ "But it didn't…" Sam frowned, his voice soft and Dean growled out in frustration._

_ "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" He questioned suddenly and Sam sat up slightly, wincing when he did. "I had to wait five fucking hours for the damn doctors to even tell me if you were okay or not, for them to tell me if you were going to live…!"_

_ "I'm sorry, Dean." That was all Sam found he could say at the moment, and he looked down, that little look on his face that said 'I'm sorry I'm such a burden to you, Dean'. That one look had Dean stopping in his tracks and he shook his head._

_ "Oh no you don't, not today Sammy." Dean sat down on the bed. "You are not to blame yourself for what happened. No, not going to happen. You hear me?" Sam looked up, still frowning. And Dean sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was just… worried. I thought… I thought you were going to die… Hell, I thought you did die. Sammy, I don't know what I would do if you died."_

_ "But I'm still here…" Sam said in a small defeated tone, not knowing what to do or say at the moment and Dean smiled._

_ "I know," he leaned in and kissed his baby brother, "I'm just saying… don't ever do that again." And then he smirked when Sam nodded. "Because if you ever die, I'm going to drag you back from hell and kill you myself, you hear?" Sam couldn't help but laugh at that and they kissed again."_

* * *

Sam smiled softly as he recalled that conversation. He had been so lost, trying to figure out what Dean was saying and what he meant and well… Chuck was right; he did blame himself for what happened, still does. He was stupid and he fought the werewolf head on and he caused Dean more trouble and he worried him and Sam felt like a burden to him.

Sam flipped to another page and continued reading on, tears in his eyes as he remembered what happened there.

* * *

"_Two beers, please," Dean smirked at a waitress who came over to them when they sat on the stools in the bar they entered._

_ "Coming right up," the waitress winked at Dean and walked over, Sam huffing out as he glared at her._

_ "Sammy, Sam, Sam…" Dean shook his head lightly, now smirking at his brother who was looking away; blushing slightly. "Don't you know that jealousy does not suit you?" Dean hummed to his self and the waitress came back, placing the beers in front of them._

_ "I'm not jealous…" Sam said bitterly, taking a swig of his beer and he swirled the liquid inside the bottle. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, smirking still and he took a drink of his own beer. "Okay, maybe I was, but… I can't help it."_

_ "Sammy, you know no matter what that I will never go for another but you." Dean smiled at his younger brother and Sam glanced to his side, before smiling once more._

_ "I know." Sam said softly, gulping down his beer, before reaching over and kissing his brother._

_ Dean grinned, downing his beer and he grabbed Sam, standing up and walking out of the bar._

_ Getting into the car, they drove back to the hotel, and they piled into the room._

* * *

"Hey, little brother, what are you doing here?" Sam, blushing hotly, closed the book sharply before putting it away.

"Nothing." Sam said quickly, standing up.

"Uh huh, sure. What was that you were reading?" Dean smirked, peering over to the shelf where Sam put the book away and his smirk widened. "That Chuck's newest book?" Sam's blushed deepened and Dean laughed. "Hm, can't get enough of our everyday lives, can you?" He asked.

"I didn't… I mean… I wasn't…" Sam stuttered out and Dean shook his head before wrapping an arm around his younger brother.

"I know Sammy, I do." He chuckled. "But come on, we're done here. We have to get going."

"Okay," he smiled before adding something. "Hey, Dean?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Sammy."

* * *

A/N- R&R! I'd love to hear what you think. *grins* Think I should put a lemon or at least a lime in here? Let me know.


	2. Reading Reality: Lemon

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN~! *cries*

Warning- Wincest/Incest/Yaoi, **LEMON**, perverted Chuck *giggles*

Summary- Chuck adds in the final touch of one of his books; and he seems way too pleased to do so.

-0-

_ Sam smiled at his older brother when the two got into their motel room. He was thinking about everything that has happened so far and how lucky he was to have both the greatest brother as well as the best lover he could have possibly had._

_ "Hey…" Dean murmured softly when he caught Sam staring at him and the other blushed but did nothing when Dean leaned in to kiss him._

_ Sam let out a small sigh of pleasure when he did, absentmindedly closing the door behind him and locking it._

_ "What's on your mind, Sammy?" Dean asked when he pulled back, only an inch, to catch their breath._

_ "Nothing…" Sam answered, still blushing and Dean smirked, kissing him again, backing the taller male into the wall, trapping him._

_ "Didn't seem like nothing to me." He said, moving his lips from Sam's mouth to the other's cheek and then to his jaw and down to his neck; sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh._

_ "B-but…" Sam shuttered at the pleasure and Dean hummed lightly, trailing to the others soft spot and he nibbled there._

_ "You know, little brother…" Dean punctuated his words by biting on Sams neck and the other gasped and whimpered, "I don't like it when you _lie_ to me…"_

_ Another bite and Sam melted._

_ "I-I was just… I…" He let out a small breath and closed his eyes as Dean paused in his ministrations._

_ "Yes?" Dean mumbled, wanting to know._

_ "Have I ever… thanked you…?" That had Dean stopping completely and he pulled up to look at Sam, only to find the others eyes closed._

_ "What?" Dean asked, confused, and he frowned._

_ "Have I ever thanked you…?" Sam asked again, opening his eyes to look back at Dean and he was blushing again._

_ "Why? What for?" Dean asked and Sam lowered his head with a small sheepish smile._

_ "For everything you've done…" Sam murmured softly and Dean chuckled, but before he could speak, Sam continued. "You've been here my whole life and you've saved me countless of times and you've helped me through everything… but," Sam sighed and Dean frowned, confused once more._

_ "But?"_

_ "But I've done nothing in return. All I've ever done is cause you more trouble and I…"_

_ "Sam…" Dean growled in warning and Sam huffed out._

_ "Let me finish." Sam said and Dean went quiet, though reluctantly and he waited for Sam to finish what he was saying. "All I've ever done is cause you more trouble and I don't even think I've ever thanked you for anything, not even putting up with me all these years."_

_ Dean shook his head sharply and glared at Sam, though it held no heat. "No, Sam, don't. You have never, _ever_, been a burden to me and you have never caused me any trouble. Sure I've had to save your ass countless times from demons and the like, but come on man; you're my brother… my lover. I love you."_

_ Sam smiled at this and he couldn't help the lone tear that trailed down his cheek. He leaned down to kiss Dean this time and felt as Dean smiled into the kiss._

_ "I love you, too, De." Sam said and Dean let out a small laugh, grinning._

_ "Come on now, no chick flick moments Sammy." Sam chuckled breathlessly and Dean smirked then. "Let's take this to the bed, shall we?"_

_ Without waiting for an answer, though Sam immediately nodded eagerly, Dean grabbed Sam's wrists and dragged him over to the bed, pushing him down onto it before attacking Sam's lips once more._

_ Sam moaned into the kiss when Dean bit into his lower lip, roughly seeking passage and Sam granted it, opening his mouth for him and Dean plunged in his tongue, groaning at the feeling._

_ A few more moments of this and both broke away from the kiss, though Dean left no time to breath as he went straight for Sam's neck and began biting, kissing, and sucking at it, creating many little hickeys for the world to see; including that demon bitch Ruby._

_ Sam moaned again and Dean smirked, moving lower after giving a particularly harsh bite to his neck and he sat up, marveling at his work._

_ "Dean…?" Sam panted out, and he had a small look of confusion in his eyes, though they were half-way closed Dean could see every expression clear as day._

_ Dean leaned down close to Sam's ears and nibbled on it. "Now the pretty little ladies at the bar with think twice about messing with you, little brother." Dean growled out, biting at his ears before pulling back again and he went to unbutton Sam's shirt, tearing it away and he attacked Sam's chest._

_ "Mmm," Dean moaned as Sam gasped when Dean went to play with one of his nipples, fingering the other. Sam bucked up and both boys moaned as their erections rubbed against the other, though still clothed._

_ "D-De…" Sam moaned and Dean growled in response, leaving his current toys in favor of finding another._

_ And he smirked when he found what toy that was going to be._

_ Pulling up a third time, he moved his hands down and unbuttoned Sam's pants, getting off for a moment to pull both his boxers and his pants down and off of the younger brother._

_ Dean licked his lips when he saw the sight before him; Sam naked and panting beneath him. He also saw, with pleasure, Sam's cock standing tall, hard, and leaking at the tip… just for him._

_ Dean licked his lips again and had to resist the temptation to just swallow Sam whole. Instead he chose to play a bit, taking his fingers and he lightly ran them up and down the pulsing erection, reveling in each moan, gasp, and even the slight twitch the other's cock gave._

_ "So hard… Sammy," Dean smirked, fingers gripping lightly at the base of Sam's dick, "and we've barely done a thing." He teased, giving a small jerk of his wrist and Sam cried out._

_ Though really Dean couldn't say anything, since he was just as hard, maybe harder, from hearing Sam's beautiful moans and of course from having his little brother completely at his mercy._

_ Another jerk of his hand, and another cry from Sam, had Sam wilting under his touch._

_ "So beautiful…" Dean murmured. "And all mine, isn't that right…? Sammy?" He squeezed Sam's cock and Sam immediately nodded his head._

_ "F-fuck…! Yes, De… yes."_

_ "Yes what?" Dean smirked. He was enjoying this._

_ "I-I'm all…" he choked on his words when Dean gave another jerk of his hand. "A-All yours…"_

_ "Good boy." Dean grinned predatorily and he swooped down, taking in all of Sam's erection._

_ Sam cried out, louder this time, and tried to buck into the welcoming heat that swallowed him, but was unable to because Dean's had were now gripping his hips and holding him down._

_ Dean pulled up, letting the cock slide from his mouth with a loud, wet pop and he chuckled. "Be a good boy now, Sammy, or you won't get a treat." Dean licked his lips and ran his tongue from the base line to the tip, lapping at the pre-come that leaked from the slit. Sam whimpered, letting out a shuttering breath and he closed his eyes tightly as Dean once again enveloped his cock._

_ "Ah, fuck!" Sam cried as Dean began bobbing his head up and down, and every time Dean came up, he would lick at the slit, teasing the head and then he would come back down. "D-De… please…!"_

_ Dean smirked and continued this for a few more moments before he felt the familiar twitch and Sam came, with a loud cry of 'Dean'. Dean swallowed everything that came at him._

_ Dean hummed and he bobbed his head a few more times, licking up all the come, before stopping completely, pulling off, and he licked at his lips, pulling up and kissing Sam, letting the other taste himself._

_ "De…" Sam moaned, coming down from his high and Dean grinned._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I… I want…" Sam panted._

_ "What?" Dean asked, smirking once more. "What do you want Sammy?"_

_ "I want you i-inside me… now." Sam huffed out, kissing Dean again after and Dean grinned wide._

_ He didn't need to be told twice._

_ He got up and discarded all the clothes he wore before going to the nightstand and pulling out a bottle of lube._

_ Climbing back on top of Sam, he kissed his younger brother once more as he opened the bottle and poured some over his fingers, maneuvering them down to Sam's entrance when he was done and he rubbed lightly at the hole._

_ Sam moaned into the kiss and tried pushing back into the touch, but Dean pulled his fingers away when he did; smirking._

_ Sam relaxed finally and Dean was able to slip his fingers into him, one at a time, stretching the younger male. A few more fingers and he was easily fucking into Sam and Sam was already hard again while Dean felt as he was about to burst._

_ When Sam moaned again, Dean pulled his fingers out, ignoring the small whimper that escaped Sam's lips and he grabbed the bottle again, pouring a generous amount into his hand before slicking up his own cock, hissing at the simple pleasure that shot through him._

_ He really was about to explode if he didn't get inside Sam now._

_ He positioned himself at Sam's entrance and looked up at Sam, smiling when their eyes met and he leaned down to kiss him again. "Ready, Sammy?"_

_ Sam nodded, kissing back, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, and Dean began slowly pushing inside him._

_ Dean moaned at the pleasure of being sucked into the tight warm heat that was Sam and he shook as he tried to keep himself upright. He was tempted to start thrusting in and out but he stilled when he got in all the way, waiting for Sam and it was _killing_ him._

_ Finally Sam nodded, pushing back onto Dean and the older man nearly let out a breath of relief as he pulled back and pushed immediately back in._

_ Both moaned at the movement and Dean repeated the action, angling his hips differently before pushing back in and he grinned in triumph when Sam cried out._

_ He repeated the action several times, thrusting in erratically and striking Sam's prostate brutally and quickly, not giving Sam enough time to think straight._

_ After a few more thrusts, he struck a particularly hard blow to Sam's sweet spot and Sam came, crying louder this time._

_ Dean didn't pull out though, but instead kept the pressure on the bundle of nerves inside Sam, rolling his hips and Sam whimpered, shifting to try and relieve the pressure from inside him and Dean smirked._

_ He pushed in more and Sam panted out, but then he pulled back out and thrusted back in, harder this time and Sam bucked up, meeting the thrust with his own._

_ "D-De… fuck…!" Sam cried out, whimpering at the pressure that was there again and Dean chuckled._

_ "So… fucking beautiful…" Dean panted out, swooping down and kissing Sam before continuing thrusting in and out, swallowing any moans and mewls Sam might have made._

_ A few more thrusts and Dean came, shouting out a loud 'Sam' before he collapsed on top of Sam._

_ Dean grinned when he caught his breath and he shifted so that his weight wasn't on Sam and he was laying beside his brother. "We should do that more often…" He chuckled breathlessly and Sam let out a small laugh, huffing out a breath and he turned to face Dean._

_ "Definitely." Sam murmured before yawning and then he snuggled up against Dean's chest and Dean smiled, pulling the covers over them._

_ "Good night, Sammy…" He kissed the top of Sam's head, though the younger was already asleep. "I love you."_

_ And then Dean was out as well._

* * *

Chuck stopped typing there and he smiled, pleased with how he ended the story.

He was about to save the document and print it until and idea came to his head and he smirked.

It might piss off the fan girls, but he was the writer, so he was allowed to do what he wanted.

And he wanted to keep that last little bit for him. And who knows, maybe there will be something more he can write for the fan girls in the next book, hm?

Chuck laughed to his self before making the changes to the document and printing everything out.

When he was done, he separated the pages before putting the last scene in a small pile in a drawer in his desk.

**'Private Wincest Stash: Keep Out'**

-0-

A/N: Like? *grins* I certainly hope so...! Ah, Chuck's such a pervert! *laughs*


End file.
